


Deafening

by Hugabug



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Gabriel, Father-Son Relationship, Gabriel Has A Good Daddy, Gen, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugabug/pseuds/Hugabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He winced at the deafening pitch of His son's voice, but did not scold him for it. After all, Heaven wouldn't be Heaven if Gabriel wasn't raising any noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deafening

_"Daddy, up! Daddy, uuuuppp—"_

_He blinked and proceeded to look down at His littlest Angel, who was now struggling to cling to His arm, little wings flapping about in frustration. Immediately, He marvelled at how quickly Gabriel was able to reach Him, and why He was able to feel His son's presence but was not able to hear the pitter-patter of little feet against the cold marble floor._

_Then, it hit Him._ Wings... He couldn't have, could he?

_Gabriel flapped his wings again, as if to emphasize the point of his struggle, and He felt His littlest Angel's heaviness lessen a little before returning its full weight back unto His arm._

He did! Oh, he did!

_Gabriel flew._

_Immediately all the things He had prepared to say beforehand disappeared from His tongue, and instead He smiled, watching proudly as His littlest angel, His little Gabriel, made a great effort to stop himself from falling._

_"Daddy..." the winged babe whined when he simply could not hook his foot around his Father's arm. "Daddy, up—"_

_He smiled at his hard work and hefted him into His arms, saving His son the trouble of climbing all the way up to his Father's shoulders. Gabriel squealed in delight as He cradled him in His embrace, instantly grabbing fistfuls of His robes with his tiny little hands. He chuckled._

_"What is it, dear one?" He asked, temporarily putting aside His errands for now, hoping to spend just a few moments with His youngest._

_Gabriel nestled into His hold and pointed at the empty scroll unravelled before them. "Making, Daddy?" He asked, wide eyes staring curiously down at the papyrus. He chuckled again and proceeded to balance His littlest Angel on one arm, freeing the other to use for drawing._

_He dipped His plume into an inkwell and, with two sets of eyes (one set wide with awe, and the other shining with wisdom) looking on, He began to draw._

_The way He drew wasn't really all that great. Simple strokes, just a few flicks of His wrist and a few dips of His fingers. But despite all that, Gabriel still hung onto every move, thin feathers shaking with anticipation. The quivering made Him chuckle fondly._

_"Elephant, Daddy!" Gabriel squealed, reaching out when the image was finished. He chuckled, and ran a hand over the picture._

_Instantly, the lines of the picture became more realistic, and it began to move. Gabriel's eyes widened as the miniature image peeled itself from the surface of the page and raised its small trunk in the air for a triumphant trumpet. Gabriel squealed and clapped his hands in delight._

_"Yay, Elephant, Daddy!" The little Angel cried in his loudest voice. He chuckled in return and picked up His creation. Gabriel outstretched his little arms toward the animal, and was successful in brushing one of its floppy ears. The Elephant shook its head from side to side and then shivered. Gabriel laughed._

_He laughed as well, and brought His child closer to His chest. "Do you like it?"_

_"Like my trumpet!" His son explained, pointing at the animal's trunk. He laughed, and placed the animal on the floor, where it ambled away on its short little legs. Gabriel practically bounced in His arms, excitement written all over his face._

_"Bye-bye!" He shouted after the creature, mouth pulled into a gigantic grin. "Bye-bye!"_

_He winced at the deafening pitch of His son's voice, but did not scold him for it. After all, Heaven wouldn't be Heaven if Gabriel wasn't raising any noise._

  **-Xxx-X-xxX-**  


Thunder rolled and lightning flashed outside the inn window. He sighed as He pulled the curtains over the sight. Heaven was in shambles now.

But it could be fixed. Everything could be fixed.

_In time…_

"Excuse me." a voice behind Him said. He turned to face the source, smiling warmly.

"Yes?" He asked. The short man— _Angel_  blinked at Him, golden eyes lacklustre with loss and confusion.

"Do you have any more rooms left?" He asked, voice small and tiny. He smiled and tapped His pen against the wooden counter.

"Of course." He said, smiling as the Angel's tense shoulders slumped in relief. "A room for how many?"

"Um, just one." The Angel replied, something unreadable on his face. Except, nothing was unreadable to Him, and He saw the confusion in His son's eyes.

 _Who is this guy?_  His son was thinking.  _Why the hell does he make me feel so... Safe?_

He felt something prick the corners of His eyes.

_Even with his evident Grace, he does not recognize Me._

_He's not even_ looking.

He felt His chest constrict in pain as He handed His son the keys to his room.

"Ring the bell if you are in need of housekeeping." He said, as the Angel took the keys. "And for our records, sir—your name?"

The Angel looked up, and studied Him for a minute before giving Him a small smile, and very quietly, said:

"Gabriel. Gabriel Windsor."

He nodded and watched His son shy away from Him and quickly leave.

**-Xxx-X-xxX-**

Three days had already passed when Gabriel rang his housekeeping bell.

Of course, He had orchestrated this moment so that He was on duty when this happened. Though originally He was thinking of keeping His distance (Always the silent, watchful guardian— just one chat every few months. Don't push it.) He simply could not resist the idea of talking to Gabriel. He just wanted to spend time with him, even if it was just for a few minutes.

He knocked on the door and waited for His son to answer.

Almost instantaneously, the door was yanked open. He winced as He heard the hinges give a loud squeak of protest. That was going to be another broken door the owner was going to have to fix.

On the other hand, He couldn't help but smile at how relieved His son looked upon the sight of Him.

"Housekeeping?" He asked, giving emphasis to His question by lifting up the blankets He held in His arms. Gabriel's eyes looked at the sheets, then immediately looked back up to Him, as if he couldn't tear his eyes away for long.

"Yes." was all he replied as he stepped back to let Him in.

The room was clean, and the bed looked as if it had not been slept in for the night. He did not comment, however, and instead set to work.

"I haven't been seeing you around." He said as He removed the previous sheets. Gabriel fidgeted by the door and crossed his arms in a nervous gesture. "How are you enjoying your stay so far?"

"It's nice." Gabriel replied, his tone clipped, and surprisingly quiet. He held back a wince. "The vending machine outside won’t work."

"Ah," He said, clucking His tongue. "Yes, I shall get to that."

They stayed in relative silence for a little while, before Gabriel tapped his finger against the door’s brass knob. "I never caught your name."

He gave a laugh that sounded a lot like a huff as He tucked in the edges of the bed sheet. "Rapha." He replied, straightening His back to smile at His son. "But you could call me Raph if you want."

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed."

Gabriel swallowed thickly. "I was expecting something more… Out of this world.”

“‘Out of this world’?” He asked, one brow raised in question. “That’s new.”

“Very.” Gabriel laughed, nervously, shrugging his shoulders. Again, a beat of silence ensued, and then He heard His son unglue his tongue from the top of his mouth. “Say… What do you think of elephants?”

_“Like my trumpet!”_

“Lovely creatures.” He replied, without missing a beat. “I like how they trumpet. Loud and very majestic.”

Gabriel visibly brightened at His comment. “Thank you.”

Affirmation, that’s what it was. None of this had nothing to do with a literal Elephant. “You’re welcome.” He said with His most reassuring smile.

Gabriel spoke with Him for few more hours before finally letting Him go. When He did leave His son’s room, the sky above was already turning orange.

**-Xxx-X-xxX-**

“Raph, I’m really sorry about this.” Katie, the owner of the inn, apologized sincerely, tears in her eyes. He smiled at her and simply laughed.

“It’s quite alright, my dear.” He said, giving her a small pat on her shoulder. The girl had been through a lot lately for the past few months, she deserved a break. “I had nothing to do at home, anyway. Another shift will do me good.”

Katie beamed up at Him and left immediately, leaving Him with a kiss on the cheek as a goodbye. He watched her go and shook His head. Outside, the pitter-patter of rain pelted the hot gravel that covered the inn’s parking lot and soon, He heard the rocks crunch underneath the weight of Katie’s car as it rolled out unto the road.

He sighed and looked up at the sky. Heaven was still in shambles, but it was less chaotic now. He smiled.

“The rain’s gotten better.”

But despite that, Gabriel had not ventured out to speak with Him yet.

**-Xxx-X-xxX-**

It was Gabriel’s last day at the inn (he said that he intended to stay for a week), and He knew that His son was looking for Him, but then he did not approach Him, even after all the food at the lunch buffet in the dining hall had been devoured.

Finally, Gabriel appeared to Him at the reception desk.

“Do you want to get some coffee?” His son asked Him, voice oddly polite and small, as if he was afraid to speak up. Nevertheless, He looked up and smiled, nodding.

“I’ll just finish up here.” He said, waving toward the couches in the lobby. Gabriel nodded, a hint of relief painted upon his features, and seated himself on the lumpy leather chairs.

After a few minutes of waiting, He finally stood from His position at the counter and waved Katie over.

"I'll come back." He assured her as He offered her His vacant seat.

"Thanks for your help, Raph." She said, giving Him a brief hug. "I really needed it."

He smiled and then approached Gabriel, tapping him on his shoulder. His son jolted up as if scalded.

"Oh. Sorry." He apologized once he realized that it was Him. "I've been a little jumpy lately."

"Quite alright, son." He replied, gesturing toward the entrance of the inn. Gabriel followed His direction and blinked, confused. "You wanted to have coffee?"

"Right!" His son exclaimed, startling Katie and the old woman seated just a sofa away. "I— Uh... Um."

He laughed. "Just lead the way."

Gabriel nodded and strode toward the open doors. He followed him, shaking His head.

"Sorry. I've been a little distracted lately." His son said once He caught up to him. "My brother's in town."

He smiled. "That's nice."

Gabriel scoffed. "Not really."

"But he's family isn't he?" —His son reluctantly nodded— "It's alway nice to be with family, no matter how flawed you think they are."

Gabriel swerved the topic to the weather before He could say anything more.

**-Xxx-X-xxX-**

"I was the loud one in the family." was the first thing that escaped Gabriel's lips once they were seated at their table with their respective drinks.

He tilted His head to the side. "Oh?"

"Our Dad had a job that kept Him extremely busy." His son continued, eyes trained toward his coffee cup as if it held all the answers in the world. "But He made time for us."

He cleared His throat and nodded patiently. He knew His son did not like talking to random people about his Home or his Family. Gabriel still carried the pain first ignited all those eons ago, almost like he was _refusing_ to let go.

"What was your father like?"  Gabriel suddenly asked, looking up, eager to know the answer.

He blinked. "I don't have a father." Which was true. He was the Alpha and the Omega, the Beginning and the End. He truly did not have a father, for He was _the_ Father.

It was up to Gabriel to interpret His answer.

"I'm so sorry." His son said after a moment of silence. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened." He replied, shaking His head before adding: "It's actually very complicated."

Luckily, Gabriel didn't press the subject.

Another bout of silence passed between them, enough of a silence to cause the people around them to cast odd looks. He simply smiled at the passersby before returning to His drink. He often wondered why some of His children hated others so. He loved them all equally, after all, despite their mistakes.

"I ran away from Home." Gabriel finally said, breaking the quiet. He looked up at His son and nodded, understanding. Gabriel took this as a sign to continue.

"My Home used to be peaceful and beautiful." He said, picking at his coffee cup sleeve. "But it fell apart when my brothers began to fight."

"It was that bad?" He asked, even if He already knew the answer.

"My brothers and sisters started taking sides." His son explained, shaking his head in disbelief. "Even Father had to pick a side— The right side."

"And you?"

"I went with Father as well, even if I didn't want to." Gabriel took a deep breath and a sip of coffee. "I didn't like seeing my brothers fight. Father _hated_ seeing them fight." His son paused and closed his eyes, obviously in pain. After a moment, he reached out and took hold of His arm, as if reassuring himself that He was there and wasn't going to leave him alone. "But He couldn't stop them."

"Why not?" He asked, placing a comforting hand over His son's. Gabriel's grip tightened.

"I didn't know why for a very long time." His son said, laughing weakly. "When He told me that He couldn't stop them, I thought He had lied to me. All this time, telling me that He could do anything, that nothing was too difficult for Him. So I— " Gabriel paused and swallowed thickly.

"So I ran away." He continued, the words tumbling out of his mouth. "I didn't know that He didn't want to hurt any of His sons. He didn't want to hurt my brother, even if he was wrong. I didn't know and I left. I fell from His grace and I don't even know where He is now." He took a deep breath. "I want to see Him again, if only to apologize."

He nodded, squeezing His son's hand. This had been Gabriel's deepest desire for a long, long time. Little did he know that he had been forgiven for a long, long time as well.

“Do you miss Him?”

Gabriel laughed. “Of course I do.” He said, grinning a rather weak looking grin. “I just don’t think He misses me.”

He blinked, surprised, but at the same time... Not. Gabriel had been carrying around a specific regret, lately. A regret only He knew He could appease.

But despite knowing that fact, Gabriel continued to push Him away. Scared, hurt, confused.

 _I don't think Father loves me anymore._  

“I’m pretty sure He does.” He said, looking at His son straight in the eye. For a moment, Gabriel’s bravado shattered completely, his eyes suddenly flooded with centuries of pain and tears and questioning—

Then the walls were rebuilt, His son withdrew his hand from His arm, and for once, Gabriel's silence was the most deafening noise of all.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Everybody keeps on portraying God as an absolute arse. 
> 
> I wanted to see Him as the caring Father that He is. So... This happened XDD


End file.
